George Washington
George Washington battled Captain America in Xtreme Rap Battles 10. He was played by Teddy Drummund. He also was a third party rapper in Epic Fanmade Rap Battles of History 25, played by HarryPotter2875. He also battled all 43 of the United States of America's presidents that have been sworn into office as of 2012 in Epic Fanmade Rap Battles of History 44. Information on the Rapper: George Washington ( February 22nd, 1732- December 14th, 1799) is most famously known for being the first president of the United States of America. He was born in Virginia on the family farm with his parents and half-siblings. He was raised from 11 by Lawrence after his father died. He served in Great Britain's Army in the Seven Years War, but eventrually took the colonist's side in the Revoutionary War. He was a commanding general and brilliant tactition and eventrually beating Britain and becoming the First President. He faced the Whiskey Rebellion when citizens were angry with new taxes. He was married to Martha Washington. He died at Mount Vernon. Lyrics: Xtreme Rap Battles 10: Verse One: I cannot tell a lie, you're a popular guy, Though I try, I can never seem to understand why, I'm a legend, you're a fad, a bunch of hullabaloo! You can't beat me Captain, i'm the OG, W! I crossed the Delaware, now i've crossed this chump, Benidict Arnold was more loyal than you are, punk! How can you be a hero protected by a mask and sheild? Wise up kid! Armies listen to ME on the battlefield! Your special effects are garbage and they're faker than my teeth! I'm setting up some new laws as commander and cheif! We have the right of free speech, and the right of free rap, So why don't you just surrender now instead of spewing some crap? You need to hide behind a mask to rant and rave, But without me, there would be no country to save! We'd be in England right now, having crumpets and tea, I'm tallying the votes, and I win, unanimously! Epic Fanmade Rap Battles of History 25: Verse One: Twas well till I heard you rap, you're both doing it wrong! I'm the true revolutionary, fought a war seven years long! I didn't need any ballots, I was unanimously elected Nobody had the guts to run against me so I was selected! I'll enact a rap act and teach your asses a lesson I'm progressin' in expressin' my lyrical suppression Mess with me again, and you'll end up tar and feathered Cause I spit rhymes colder than the Valley Forge weather! Epic Fanmade Rap Battles of History 44: Verse One: I cannot tell a lie, I'm going to beat you to death! This tale will have a bloodier ending than Shakespeare's Macbeth! I defeated the British, you're nothing, watch your back! You'll get mashed as I lash out ferocious attacks! I'm the party-less partier, you're like my concessionaire! Are you scared? 'Cause I'm cross with you like the Delaware! You got hitched to a witch that you write letters with, Just like I made you my Vice President, I'll make you my bitch! Trivia Overall: *This Historical Figure cameoed and rapped in Epic Rap Battles of History Epic Fanmade Rap Battles of History: *He has rapped twice in Epic Fanmade Rap Battles of History. In Epic Fanmade Rap Battles of History 25 and Epic Fanmade Rap Battles of History 44. Category:Xtreme Rap Battles Category:George Washington Category:Teddy Drummund Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Epic Fanmade Rap Battles of History